


Long Time, No See

by Diamond4Lyfe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I posted this years ago, Love Confessions, Post Civil War, They better be together in Endgame, here i go again, i love them together, learning to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: It’s been months.  Well exactly two months. Fourteen days. Thirty-nine hours. Forty-five minutes. Twenty-two seconds. Fifteen milliseconds. For anyone who was correctly counting. And he missed her.





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I posted this years ago on Fanfiction under the same name. I think I am just going to move all of my stories over here. Enjoy!

It’s been months. 

Well exactly two months. Fourteen days. Thirty-nine hours. Forty-five minutes. Twenty-two seconds. Fifteen milliseconds. For anyone who was correctly counting. And he missed her. 

It was not like a friend misses a friend either. Steve dead-set missed Natasha as more than his friend he missed the way her lips would turn up in a smirk, or the way her hair smelled like peaches after her shower. Steve has definitely missed her bright red hair. 

He was surprised when he went to visit Clint and his family to only find out that she was there as well. Her hair was longer then last time, and it was straighter. Her green eyes were probably greener and her smirk never left her face. 

“Good to see you Captain.” She said as she opened the door wider for him to walk through. When she closed the door all the way he jumped on her and held her into a tight embrace. She smelled like peaches and Natasha, just liked he liked it. 

It’s been too long since he held her in his arms like this. Just to be with her and see her smile. 

“I missed you.” She said into his shoulder. 

“Me too Nat.” Sooner or later he let her go but still held onto her hand. She walked him into the kitchen where she asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink and of course he said no; taking a seat at the dining table. 

“Clint took Laura and the kids on a family vacation. I told him that I was in town and could watch Lucky for them while they were gone.” She said as a reason for being here. 

“I was coming to check on him, but I’m happy I could run into you.”

“How’s everything and everyone?”

“Bucky went back under.” He said with a sad expression. The red head reached across the table and grabbed his other hand in her own way of saying everything will be okay and that she was sorry for his lost.

“Have you talked to Tony lately?” he asked.

“The last time I talked to Stark he called me a double agent. I left after I found out that you freed the others.” 

“Well I’m sorry about Tony.” 

“It’s okay. I managed to find a lot about my past since I went back to Russia for a while.” As Natasha told her story about her parents, Steve sat still and hung on to every word she said. The same bright green eyes stared back into his ocean blue eyes as she noticed that he never judged her for anything that she did in recent months.   
It was getting late after many hours of storytelling between each other and Steve thought it was best for him to go. 

“You know you could just stay here with me instead of traveling twenty miles back into town for a hotel.” 

“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt you and Lucky’s special time together.” He joked, but not walking out of the door.

“I’m serious. Steve please stay.” 

“Okay.” She closed the door and smiled as he took his jacket off and hung it from the coat rack. It give her the best view of his biceps move. 

“So whatcha wanna do?” Natasha asked in an innocent voice. 

“Movie?”

It turns out that you should never let Natasha pick the movie. For the soul reason that Friends with Benefits made Natasha smile and Steve very uncomfortable. Mostly the sex scenes.

“So why they called ‘friends with benefits’ if they’re just gonna get together at the end?” 

“Because they’re friends who had relationship benefits and then realized that they loved each other.”

“Too complex.”

Nat let out a light hearted laugh at his statement before looking at him with a glossy look in her eye. 

“Don’t worry you would probably never have to go through that.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“You’re perfect Steve. That’s why.”

“You are too Nat.”

“Not with my past.”

“I’m not looking at the past, just the present and future.” 

He leaned in and inspecting her to pull away, but she didn’t so he kissed her. The kiss was just a good or even better than their kiss at the mall. His lips ever still soft and full.   
Steve used his tongue too gently as for permission to enter her mouth and she granted it without second thought. 

It was a slow dance between their tongues with lead to things slowly heating up. Clothes were trailed going up the stairs and the only thing that was heard was two people making love for the rest of the night.


End file.
